DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the proposed research project is to: 1) identify psychosocial HIV risk factors among recently and soon-to-be released male inmates and their intimate partners; 2) use theory to enhance the quantitative understanding of these risk factors; and, 3) develop a relationship-oriented model of HIV risk behavior. The first phase of the research will involve elicitation research (focus groups) within the New Haven and Hartford, CT communities and a pre-release prison in Connecticut in order to identify relationship-specific HIV risk factors. The second phase will entail developing a survey instrument that will be administered to 100 men who have been released from prison within the last six months and their intimate partners. Lastly, Hierarchical Structural Equation Modeling will be utilized to develop a relationship-oriented model of HIV risk behavior based on survey data collected from both members of each couple. The outcome of the proposed research will be one of the first HIV risk behavior models with a relationship focus that can also be analyzed on a dyadic level. In addition, the findings may suggest effective strategies to intervene with this at-risk population.